


It's only me

by Momoka_Rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, aaaaaaaaaaah, how do tag, shower suprise, the non kinky kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Eren has a bad day. Jean has bad timing. Fluff ensues.Based onthis tumblr post I saw.





	

Eren kicked off his shoes angrily as he stomped through the front door to his shared apartment. Today had been a bad day. Work had sucked, school had sucked worse. He didn’t even want to think about it anymore. So he didn’t. He was still grumpy, but at the very least he was no longer going to let his thoughts of the day bring him down further.

Trudging further into his shared apartment he found it empty. He hadn’t seen Jean’s shoes at the doorway so he figured he was still out but it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d walked inside with his shoes on. Something that bugged Eren greatly since he’d lived with Mikasa’s cousin Levi for half a year to finish his high school education.

Stomping on further in he entered the bedroom and flopped face first onto the bed. His favourite piece of furniture in the entire house. The frame itself was nothing spectacular, but Eren and Jean had gone all out to buy themselves the most comfortable king sized mattress the store had. Probably not the best decisions for two broke university students living in a shitty apartment. It made it all the harder to convince himself to get out of bed every morning. That and the warm, clingy lump of a boyfriend he woke up next to. And then there were the mornings when one, or both of them woke with morning wood. Those mornings usually ended up with one — well, more often the both — being late to class or work.

But now was not the time to be dozing off on his super comfy bed thinking of lazy morning sex with his boyfriend. One quick whiff of his shirt made him want to gag. He needed a shower, and as loath as he was to leave the comfort of his bed, the idea of a nice long hot shower was just as inviting.

Pushing up off the bed he started stripping on his way to the bathroom; dumping his shirt in the wash basket by the door. He let the water run while he removed his pants and underwear to toss aside as well. The water was warm by the time he turned around to test it. He stepped in while nudging the cold tap just enough to keep the water from burning him.

He stood under the tap for a while, not moving. Let the hot water beat down his neck and shoulder muscles. The water pressure wasn’t all that great, but he was grateful they never really had any issues with running out of hot water.  
Of course, in the quiet of the shower room his mind returned to the events of the day and his brain began replaying them against his wishes. He grit his teeth and scowled at the white tiles on the wall opposite him. Stupid teachers forgetting to mention mandatory seminars at the last minute. Stupid bosses getting angry when he informs them he can’t make his shift next week because of said mandatory seminar. Stupid angry customers blaming him for the store running out of stock.

If he’d been scowling any harder he might have started drilling holes into the tiles. As it was he didn’t hear the front door open, or the thud of a book bag being thrown haphazardly somewhere in the living room. His miserable thoughts began manifesting as low groans, intermittent with soft curses spat under his breath. Trying to refocus his thoughts he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. The day was practically over now, all he had to think about was tonight’s dinner. They were out of rice, but he vaguely remembered seeing pasta in the cupboard. Maybe he could ma-

“Are we-“

Eren flew across the shower, screaming, as the shower curtain was flung open.

“Are we –stop screaming, it’s just me- are we out of Cheetos?” Jean blinked innocently at Eren as though he hadn’t just made him piss himself in the shower. It took a moment for Eren’s brain to function and process thoughts again over the roar of adrenaline suddenly coursing his veins.

“Are you fucking kidding me Kirstein! What the- gah.” Apparently words were still too hard so instead he settled for aimlessly splashing the shower water at him. Jean threw his arms up in defence and started backing out.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” He punctuated each word by splashing at Jean, who retreated quickly. “They’re in the bottom cupboard ‘cause I couldn’t reach them up the top, remember?!” He shouted after Jean’s retreating shadow. He heard him call out something from the living room, probably an apology, or thanks, or both, but Eren was still too shaken to make out which.

He slapped his hands over his face and whined loudly. Partly embarrassed at his own over-reaction, partly mad at Jean for scaring him.

He quickly finished up in the shower, almost calm again and stepped out to dry himself off. He slipped and lost balance as he dressed, spitting out another curse. Pulling on his boxers and throwing his dirty laundry into the hamper he shuffled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find Jean sprawled over his own side of the bed stuffing handfuls of Cheetos into his mouth. Any other day he might have found the scene somewhat endearing, ignoring the Cheetos crumbs everywhere. But now that only stood to fuel the murderous glare he threw at the offending packet of cheesy crisps.

Well, it wasn’t really the Cheetos fault, they’d done nothing except been moved to a more accessible place and been forgotten. But it was easier to be angry at the inanimate packet of snacks than it was his stupid haired, long faced, long legged boyfriend who was looking at him mildly apologetically; even as he sucked the cheesy powder off his fingers. Eren decided it would be easier to just ignore both of them and angrily pretend to sleep instead. Jean’s eyes followed him as he stomped over to the bed and flopped over onto his side facing away from Jean. 

The loud crackling sound of the Cheetos packet being folded and dumped on the side table told Eren that Jean had other ideas. A firm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against a warm chest. Jean’s head slotted into the space between Eren’s shoulder and neck; planting a soft kiss there.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” He said, nuzzling his neck in way that could only be defined as cute. The warm weight over him, the moist warm breath against the bare skin of his shoulder had Eren figuratively and physically melting. He let out a heavy sigh and relaxed into Jean’s arms.

“I’m sorry I screamed and threw water at you.” He mumbled, running the fingers of one hand over the length of Jean’s forearm thrown over his waist. He meant the apology, but his entire day of bad luck, topped by the shower ordeal had tired him and his bad mood wasn’t lifting. 

Jean pulled him closer, squeezing gently and planted another kiss; this time just below his ear. Where he whispered a tiny, “I love you,” before pulling away to nuzzle into his still slightly damp hair. It didn’t take long after that for Eren to finally give up his sulking and roll over onto his back. Jean lifted himself up, leaving one arm draped over Eren’s waist, and tucking the other under his chin. Eren trailed his fingers up the arm around him, lightly brushing over the stretch of his broad shoulders, along his neck to settle lightly on his jaw. Jean watched him silently and met Eren’s gaze with a gentle expression.

“I love you too, nerd.” He tacked on the playful insult for good measure. Jean’s lips pulled up into an involuntary smile. He ducked down to press a longer, but still chaste kiss to Eren’s lips. Eren sighed as their lips slotted together naturally. Jean’s free hand smoothed down Eren’s side to his hip and slowly back up again. Jean was still staring at him like a lovestruck fool when they pulled away. Eren hoped his blush wasn’t as violently red as it felt.

“Feeling better?” Eren nodded, not trusting his voice in the moment. He pushed Jean down next to him, tangling their legs and burying himself in his neck. Jean moved with him, using the arm that had been under his chin to wrap around Eren’s shoulders and hold him close. Eren sighed, contented when he felt Jean rest his chin on the top of his head. He felt secure and warm; and much better than he had all day.

“You’re sighing a lot today. Bad day?” Eren groaned but nodded into Jean’s shoulder.

“Wanna talk about it?” Eren hummed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Jean’s hand rubbing gentle circles across his shoulders. Another sigh and snuggling a little closer he shook his head.

“Not really.” He paused, “Jus’ Professor Hanji forgetting to tell us about another important date next week, bosses getting shitty at me for having to cancel my shift and shitty customers taking their frustrations at lack of stock out on me.” He felt Jean’s hum vibrate against his ear. 

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Eren hummed again at the feeling for both Jean’s hands running over his back. After a moment he felt his limbs grow heavy and limp. His eyelids began to droop a bit. Lulled by the sounds of Jean’s rhythmic beating heart and slow steady breaths underneath him. Before he let himself fall asleep he nestled in closer to Jean, twisting his head to press a kiss to his collarbone.

“How was your day?” he asked with his lips still against his skin.

“It was alright, nothing special, but nothing terrible either. Got given a nice complement from an old lady at work for my ‘charming manner’ and ‘pleasant attitude’.” Eren smiled.

“She mistake you for someone else?” Jean’s laughter jostled Eren slightly.

“I can be pretty damn charming, I’ll have you know.” Eren hummed doubtfully.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Apparently I did when I convinced you to be my boyfriend.” Eren lifted himself up enough to stare down at Jean, and jabbed his index finger into Jean’s chest.

“You convinced me nothing, I’ve always been aware of how much of a fucking nerd you actually are an--.” Eren finished with a high pitched squeal as Jean dug his fingers into Eren’s ribs and began tickling him ruthlessly. Eren squealed as he wriggled and beat his fists against Jean. He was panting and shaking with breathy laughter when Jean stopped and squeezed him in another hug.

“Dick. And just when I was about to compliment you.” He weezed.

“By calling me a fucking nerd?”

“If you’d let me finish, I was going to say that was what made me decide you were worth it.” Jean’s grin grew impossibly wide. Eren thought he was about to spontaneously combust again. He buried his face in Jean’s chest with a loud groan. Jean’s arms around him tightened and he felt his lips pressed on his head.

“That and your ass,” his voice was muffled by Jean’s shirt, “mostly your ass. In fact, scratch all I just said, I’m only with you for your ass. You should be grateful to your ass for being so fine.” Jean’s chest rumbled with laughter again.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I see it.” Eren found himself smiling as he drew light circles on Jean's side. He decided Jean was the perfect remedy for a bad day. He rolled his head to the side and squished his cheek into Jean's chest. His eyes caught the shiny blue foil package of Cheetos that were still beside the bed. Looking at them now he found all negative feelings associated had lifted.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a long time ago for a tumblr mutual and only just got around to, and got the guts, to publish this. I also may have gotten carried away and written a smut scene to follow, but didn't quite have the confidence to post that. If people want it though, I could probably add it on at a later date as another chapter?  
> Sorry if I missed anything when I read over it, feedback is very welcome! Hope you enjoy! Sharing the Erejean love!!
> 
> EDIT: thank you all for the love and encouragement. I'll be adding more after editing!
> 
> EDIT: 01JULY/ I haven't forgot about this, and I am working on the second chapter, but I ended up not liking a lot of what I had written and practically rewriting the whole thing. Gonna take me a little longer but it is on the way. <3


End file.
